minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 17)
Summary The benders have grown stronger by fighting replicas of themselves. But the following day grows even harder... Chapter 17: We meet again Daniel woke up and found himself lying in the harbor in Lapis City. But he felt weird, like he wasn`t fully there. Another vision. Great. As Daniel knew, something bad would happen: the two men with immense power and Herochrome.. but what was it this time? All of a sudden, he felt two energies emerging.. his own powers, but also immense dark energy. And then, he turned to the land and saw something terrifying.. He saw himself, like six years old, and a man standing on the pier. The man had purple eyes, a kings robe in red, black and gold, and a black dragon skin armor. He wielded a scythe which was made out of enchanted Obsidian. Daniel couldn`t say how he knew that. The man marched towards the little Daniel, raised up his scythe and suddenly collapsed. He stood up, hold his head and suddenly, his eyes turned white and he said: "No! You won`t take the innocent into my realm!" The eyes became purple again: "When I can`t get to him, I will express my rage on the mortal world!" White: "I will find and fight him myself! Either I win, or I go down in glory!" Purple eyes: "Fairness is dumb. You could just tell your brother to destroy you forever! Only I kept you alive!" The little Daniel suddenly collapsed too, holding his stomach. The real Daniel suddenly felt the water energy growing... and then, the child Daniel unleashed a howl and a big tsunami emerged. His child self and the man with the switching eyes got hit, but the tsunami then flooded the entire city. Older Daniel heard screams of fear and pain and was terrified. He wished it only to be a nightmare, but he fell on his knees and everything went black... "Daniel.." he heard a voice. "Daniel...." the voice muttered again, sounding worried. Daniel fought himself back to the reality and saw his friends staring at him. Will had a frown on his face, Mary held her axe tight and Alyssa`s cheeks were for some reason pink. Daniel was kinda confused, but he sat up and mourned: "Hi, guys and girls." Will: "We just thought you used the violent way to get to the darkness, pal." Mary nodded: "Anyway, we should get going to the Mountains of Cryo. We should arrive tomorrow morning if we go now." The group had a quick breakfast, said thanks to Skellington, Flare and Skull and left Mob Cove. The others asked Daniel if he had a vision, but Daniel didn`t want to tell them. Even then, talking, training their powers and the feeling to stay alive kept them running... They reached a new biome.. snow mountains. "We are close to the Mountains of Cryo." Will muttered. "I hope we are." Daniel mourned. Alyssa looked skeptical as she said: "This snow must be really thick. I can`t use my earthern powers." "Me neither. No water." Daniel muttered. "I have a plan!" Mary said and with that, a fireball emerged from her arms. It grew bigger and flew higher, until it looked like a miniature sun. "Cool. That should take care of the ice." Of the ice, but not of me ,they heard a known voice saying. A bolt struck into the plains and Herochrome reappeared. This time, he wore blue armor with black bolt symbols and spread wings: demonic and electrified wings. "Herochrome. What do you want?" Daniel scorned. "Nothing, nothing, just spar with you again to train. I don`t want to disappoint you when we have the final fight." "Like you would care about not disappointing us! You tried to kill us last time we met!" Will shouted. "My illusions are so uncivilized. Maybe I should show the real me at the very beginning." "Illusions?" Daniel asked. Herochrome grinned: "I was testing you that time, and I will only use a part of my powers, but to ensure you can fight with handicap.." He waved his hand and all weapons were thrown into a high tree. "So, where were we?" Herochrome flapped his wings and electric slashed hit the ground. Daniel fired a water laser at Herochrome, but he retaliated with a bolt sphere which flew against the water laser and Daniel jumped aside to not get electrocuted. Mary shot a fireball in Herochrome`s back, followed by Will`s wind arrows, resulting into him getting hit in the ground, where Alyssa used her earthen powers to smack him in the air and Daniel finished with another high-pressure water cannon. But Herochrome caught himself midair and shot a bolt bird into the ground, knocking back all benders. Mary suddenly said to her friend as Herochrome was returning: "I have a plan. That miniature sun, when you, along with me, charge out powers into this fireball, we can make an elemental sphere that should take him down." "Sounds like a plan." Daniel muttered. "But Herochrome won`t just watch us killing him, would he?" "Of course he won`t." Mary grinned. "I will take care of that." Mary jumped out, walked around like a dancer and said: "Herochrome, come here!" Herochrome himself looked confused, but he charged at Mary. Will, Daniel and Alyssa just finished climbing a tree from where they add their powers and Will said: "Cute and hot..." Daniel made a snowball and threw it in his face: "Focus." The three loaded their powers into the fireball. And then, it turned into an energy orb encircled by flames, water, rocks and wind. "Mary! We are done." Mary looked up and smiled and said: "Okay!" Now!" And the group shot the energy sphere into Herochrome. He screamed in pain but as the sphere was gone, Herochrome was still there, but he lied on the ground and muttered: "I have underestimated the extent of your powers. I hope you will make it into our realm. There, the true battle shall begin." And he disappeared. "He didn`t go all out in this one either." Daniel said. Will blushed, but he said: "Nice plan, Mary." Mary blushed herself and muttered: "Thank you, Will." Daniel and Alyssa looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Mary felt kinda mad. Daniel and Alyssa already had such a moment in Mob Cove and she and Will didn`t laugh. Will shook his head: "We are close to my home. Let`s get going." Daniel grinned and said: "Whatever you say, victim of Cupid." Alyssa smiled and said: "Yeah, we can laugh about that later. Let`s go." And the group marched forward, into a legend which will unfold to them... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions